residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AWpCR
AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield/archive 1 AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield/archive 2 Favor can create some character for my project Resident Evil: Gambit (well mine and Hyper Zergling project). there gonna be minor characters of varing age and occupation. you see one of reason im asking is i want there to be several charcters at the beggining of Gambit while there minor character i also want the characters to be unique in someway or another i also want most the to have a defining element of tragedy to most of the of these minor character and by them the time the game ends you'll find out there fate.(meaning most will either die go insane or give into despair). another reason is i never felt the Raccoon City Outbreak was a tragic as it could have been and i feel that Tammy (Hyper Zergling is letting me use her) and Aiden seeing the suffering of other people in the outbreak would be great for the story. why im asking you is cause like i said i want them to be unique and the best way to do that is to collaborate with other users like you and Hyper Zergling. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) so i guess thats a nooo...... well i guess i could ask other users.Mister 83 19:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two on two Another game collaboration idea Re: Wesker Children Thanks again Weskers vs. Dom and Tammy Re: Preven Scrolling Wesker Outtakes you ever see this video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p52-QBTXZyM either this is actually D.C Douglas or it the best impersonator ever. oh a thanks for fix the title page. i been wanting to get Warren off there for a whileMister 83 06:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Trench Gun Re: Tony Wesker ive been reading alot lately and wanna ask. Is Tony a antagonist under the Trickster Archetype?Mister 83 00:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Trickster villains come in the form of physically unintimidating(this part may not match Tony) characters who seek to defeat the protagonist using cerebral methods. They are often, non-deadly or murderous in their intents and often only seek to humiliate the protagonist. Often such villains lean towards comedy and conflicts with them are generally resolved non-violently. They may be re-curring characters. this dosent completely describe him. but its the Archetype that best describes him. Other Villian Archetypes include: *Alazon *Archenemy *Bug-Eyed Monster *Crone *Dark Lord *Evil Clown *Evil Twin *Femme Fatale *Mad Scientist(the most common Archetype used for villians in the Resident Evil series both canon and fanon) *Masked Mystery Villian *Supervillian Mister 83 20:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Collaborations Activity Re: New canon article "policy" Characters I have not yet written the prequel to Code Genesis and it's still in the planning stages, so maybe if you'd like, I could use him there. What's the character's name so I can check it out? Characters I have not yet written the prequel to Code Genesis and it is still in the planning stages, so maybe he can be in that if you'd like. What's his name so I can check it out? ^_^ Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Tony Oh yeah! I actually read his page and liked the character! :) I could put him down in the prequel meeting up with Wesker before the events of Code Genesis. That would be pretty neat! I just have to finish my pages before I work on the prequel first. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Happy late birthday Sammael Congratulations! Goal finished We have complete the goal. 01:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Safeguard Yeah, I'd appreciate that! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You should come on the chat sometime, I'm lonely... UndeadHero 20:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, meet me on there right now. UndeadHero 20:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) UndeadHero Hey there, wanna meet on the chat? UndeadHero 04:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hey! Need some more ideas for St. Aaulsberg? Come on the chat, if you do UndeadHero 21:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear, Hey, can you delete Dayton and San Acuario (They are the same article and annoying me) Thanks! UndeadHero 03:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Would you add one of my characters to the Mercenaries page? I have a list of all his melees and stuff, just PM me for them. Thanks! Jake Muller so you must have heard about Wesker Son being in the new Resident Evil 6(never thought wesker had in him). you must be stoked considering how much you like Wesker. i find kinda cool that he's getting teamed up with Sherry Birkins and they got Troy Baker do the voice. so is there any chance of Wesker Junior(as some fans and the one chick in the actual game have taken to calling him) popping up in you fanon. considering the horizons you could explore with your main Fanon character tonyMister 83 (talk) 20:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I see. When I made it, I made it as a different version (or upgraded) of the virus itself. Somewhat like what they did in the movies with the "zombies" in that. I thought they could behave much like the "running" ones in 28 Days Later or the ones in Left 4 Dead. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 11:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) No, you're actually right. I had to re-read that page and I think it was a mistake on my part because reading it over made me realize that it makes no sense. I don't know what the HELL went wrong there. :l Not a problem. I corrected it. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Nah, no worries. Doesn't bother me. :) Canon is important to this site and I can respect that. I'm just glad you pointed it out when you did because I totally missed it. Well I'm flattered I have been a source of inspiration. That's pretty cool. ;) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 01:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) CHAT PLEASE! UndeadHero (talk) 02:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come on the chat, man. UndeadHero (talk) 00:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC) On the chat, please? UndeadHero (talk) 02:37, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Please come on the chat, sir? UndeadHero (talk) 23:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) It's on the top right of the main page where it says "contribute". When you click on it, a window is dropped where it shows you what to contribute exactly. A page is one of them. Kinda hard to see all the way over there, but it's there. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 17:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Honestly, I didn't catch on immediately either. It should be moved a little so it's more obvious. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 20:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know and apologies about my cursing, I do that from time to time and if I'm really pissed off you know so I can understand that. Also I'd like to inform you that weapons that I custom make are weapons that use regular ammunition, however it is modified, to just let you know alright? So far I have added several other weapons to the large category and have improved greatly upon this wiki's arsenal.Mr.Secord (talk) 22:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Can we add the name of the character to whom that said weapon belongs, primarily custom?-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool, can I speak to you over the Gory Storm chat?-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Also what is this real weapons thing you were talking about?-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Um when you told me not to edit other user's pages, I was merely adding photos so that way people know what they are looking at you know? I just don't want people to not know what a certain weapon looks like alright?-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I would also like to tell you that I found the Umbrella Corporation page, I didn't make it but it looked like it could have used a little sprucing up. I had no idea it was Canon.-Mr.Secord (talk) 18:23, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Um also I'd like to make 2 requests. Now the weapons of this wiki are well and good but would it be alright if I file them each by category so that way no one gets confused on what kind of weapon it is, if they haven't seen it before, also I'd like to make a category featuring ammunition of each weapon if thats okay as well, however I would need a template for it and I'm not so good at custom making a template.-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright thank you for letting me know about the Umbrella page and it's alright if you don't need it but to let you know if you ever need help with the sorting of weapons, come and talk to me alright my friend?-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Would it be okay to add a picture of Albert Wesker on his page?-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I must also protest on the deletion of Albert Wesker's page. I am in need of a page for him and this I would like to have as a page.-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Very well, thank you for letting me know-Mr.Secord (talk) 01:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) By the way it's called a "COLT M-16"-Mr.Secord (talk) 03:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, but it should look more like this "M-16" because it looks more formal, then again it's an idea and also I've added several vehicles on this wiki as well-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I am in need of some assistance-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Look this character is changing my stuff without permission and I'd like for him to stop-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Look the user's name is Mark4518 and he's really starting to get on my nerves. I need help immedietly.-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Look I did that to get your attention, I wanted to let you know about Mark4518-Mr.Secord (talk) 17:28, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Look now some other motherf***er is screwing with my stuff and I demand justice or else there will be hell to pay-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) YOU KNOW SOMETHING I NEED HELP WITH HYPER ZERLING, THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS NOT LEAVING MY SHIT ALONE!-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me but it does say not without the author's permission does it not?-Mr.Secord (talk) 14:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Well it's good to hear from you again, I'd like to have a meeting about this on the chat if you don't mind-Mr.Secord (talk) 17:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are you on? Mind if I meet you on chat? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 15:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm on right now. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 15:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, I love what you did with the page-Mr.Secord (talk) 12:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I hate to be the one to tell you this but the South Korean Anti-Bioterrorism Force is not canon-Mr.Secord (talk) 12:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing man, give me a day or so, I'll see what I can do. Link it to me, please. To be perfectly frank it's not canon, nor is it in an alternate timeline so I have to say that the label is null & void on principle-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh and since Resident Evil is in a certain location everytime, it's hard to determine what happened to a certain country if a game is based in a certain location, so in turn that is another reason as to why it is null & void.-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) go to chat go to the chatroom plz lol love ya ur nice 12:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Um no thats alright but Hyper and I were discussing about a category called alternate timeline-Mr.Secord (talk) 13:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thats why I edit them all the time, I might have been tired when I was working on them, but I will see to it that it doesn't happen again-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Sorry, I will be more careful next time. The Angel of Terror 23:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Can I talk to you over chat?-Mr.Secord (talk) 20:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hiiii ! Queen Narwals 19:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Pardon me, but is it fine if I add crossover characters to this wiki? FreeWillyNilly (talk) 18:33, January 31, 2017 (UTC) I'll take the silence as a yes. FreeWillyNilly (talk) 18:44, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Looking to get my old pages deleted. I'm hoping to get my old pages deleted in an attempt to clear up my postings on the wiki and - hopefully - get back into Resident Evil fanon writing and put together a somewhat more concise and detailed little fanon. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 13:02, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Hi, AWpCR. I was hoping you have pages that are in Candidates for Deletion and Candidates for Speedy Deletion categories for you to delete. I'm not trying tell anyone what to do, I'm just thinking. Blurryrock (talk) 02:34, September 21, 2019 (UTC)